


[ART] King of a Wild Court

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fanart, king and knight au, look someone writes grizzop with a bone crown i draw grizzop with a bone crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by Zai42'sKing of a Wild Court.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King of a Wild Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114111) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



> ... Because bone crowns.

  



	2. Spoilers for Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Zai!
> 
> Like the chapter title says, spoilers for Chapter 6 of [King of a Wild Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114111/chapters/60844033), so if you haven't read the latest chapter yet, you totally should!

  
  



	3. Spoilers for Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 7 of [King of a Wild Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114111/chapters/60844033)!

  


  



	4. Spoilers for Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 9 of [King of a Wild Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114111/chapters/70691298)!


End file.
